


Hot Janitor

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Cheerleaders, Closeted Geek, F/M, High School, Matt the Janitor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nerd Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: A new, awkward janitor starts working at Rey's school, and her cheerleading squad devises a friendly challenge among them to see who can hook up with him. Rey wasn't even going to participate in the challenge, but since the janitor has turned down every other girl in the squad, she does it to appease her friends, knowing what the end result will be.Only ... it doesn't quite go the way she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get this idea from s2 of American Vandal? Maybe.
> 
> I'm trying out a bit of a different writing style here, too. Sorry if that's inconvenient for anyone.

Everyone thinks the janitor on D-Hall is a hottie, but Rey's not sure if she sees it. She's leaning against her locker with her books clutched to her chest, watching him scrub off a vulgar word (PU$$Y) from the row of lockers across from her. Rey knows the football boys did it, knows Poe's behind it for a fact, but their school's cameras were conspicuously down at the time of the event. Poe's a bit of a child, but Rey likes having someone to flirt with and cuddle without the obligation of dating them. A member of her cheer squad had to drop out just last week because she found out she was a few months pregnant, and Rey's determined not to let that happen to her. She had a pregnancy scare with Poe earlier in the year and hasn't had sex since, nor does she intend to until she's graduated (despite Poe trying).

But her stupid squad devised a challenge among them to see if anyone can get Matt the Janitor to dick them down, and it's made Rey a little curious. He started working at her school a few months back, but she's never liked blondes, and his hair is ... blonde — to put it lightly. So she's never paid him much attention.

She is now, though.

He has the sleeves of his pallid grey jumpsuit rolled up as he scrubs at the white spray paint, orange gloves the ugliest shade of orange she's ever seen (and she's a fan of orange). His arms are thick and heavily muscled, which she can't understand given his vocation, but she's not about to question it. It's awkward for a janitor to be so big and tall and strong, but Matt is an awkward sort in general. He's always bumbling when he's around Rey, laughing in a nervous way and looking out of place whenever she's around. It's a little disconcerting.

He's got to be in his mid-thirties, too, and that's about twenty years past when being shy is cute.

Rey doesn't  _know_ , but she's pretty sure he's still a virgin. She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes and lightly tapping a finger on her textbooks. She might help him with dating, if he wants it. She could give him tips, tell him the sorts of things girls like, or at least help him get  _laid_ , for God's sake. That could be fun, maybe.

The locker beside her is slapped with a loud  _clang,_ and she jumps and drops her books. She looks over to see Poe and his troupe of idiot friends.

 _"God_ , Poe!" she snaps, shoving his chest before crouching down to get her books.

He laughs, leaning an arm on the lockers and watching her.

"You like my artwork?" he asks quietly while she tucks her hair behind her ears, gathering her books. "I saw you staring at it."

Rey's heart jolts, and she freezes for just a few seconds before she's scrambling with her texts and then shooting to her feet.

She brushes her hair out of her face.

"It's not artwork," she says, grumpy. "You made the janitor have to clean it."

She glances over at Matt as she says it, but grows hot and quickly looks back to Poe when she sees Matt watching them over his shoulder.

Poe scoffs and drops his arm, smile falling slightly from his face.

"That's his job. Lighten up."

Rey rolls her eyes hard to the ceiling before turning and walking away. She  _knows_  it's his job. That doesn't mean Poe has to make it harder for him.

"Are you wet for that guy or something?" Poe asks as he follows her, sounding equal parts stunned and angry.

His friends snicker and whisper to each other behind them.

"Piss off," Rey snaps, but Poe grabs her by the arm and tugs her to a halt, coming in front of her.

He looks angry, but briefly directs his attention to his friends. "I'll see you guys in class, yeah?"

Rey sighs, shifting her weight and looking away. When Poe doesn't drop her arm after his friends leave, Rey shakes him off.

"I know about that challenge you have going on in your squad—"

"Oh, come  _on_ , Poe—"

"You're not fucking that guy."

Rey raises her eyebrows. "Oh, so now I need your permission?"

It's apparently the wrong thing to say.

"So you  _are_  gonna try it! Un-fucking-believable."

"No, I'm not, and it's none of your business even if I was."

"It's not my business?"

"No! How is it your business?"

"How is it my busin—if you won't fuck me, but you'll fuck that fucking freak? That's not my business?"

Rey groans in a dramatic way and walks around him, but he grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Get  _off_  me."

Poe leans forward and lowers his voice.

 _"You_ said you wanted to break up because you didn't want to risk getting pregnant. That's what  _you_  said."

"Yeah, and I meant it."

"Then why are you trying to fuck someone else?"

"I'm  _not_ , you idiot. I just spent the last five minutes telling you—"

"Hi, uh — sorry. Rey?"

Rey looks behind her to see Matt standing close enough to touch, his sleeves still rolled up and hands gloveless. Poe drops her arm.

"Hi, Matt," she says, turning half to face him. "Do you need something?"

He glances at Poe and pushes his ugly glasses up his nose. He blinks several times while he's looking at her, glancing at the ground and seeming unable to hold her gaze for more than a fraction of a second. She's used to it, though.

"Can you help me with something, please?" he asks, voice trembling. "I just need some help with the lockers for a second, can—can you help?"

Poe scoffs, looking at Matt like he's a weirdo.

"That's not her job, bud."

"Yeah, sure," Rey says loudly, walking back in that direction without looking at Poe. "Just for a second, though, 'cause I have to get to class."

"Oh — yeah, no, for sure," says Matt, twisting his hands together while walking with her. "It's just for a quick sec, just one sec, it's nothing really. Just really quick, though. I promise."

He trips on his own feet, but quickly rights himself.

Rey tries to steady him, but accidentally drops her books again. "Oh, for fuck's sake," she mutters, crouching to pick them up.

Matt crouches at the same time, accidentally cracking their heads together.

Rey hisses, falling back onto her ass, and Matt quickly crawls over her, hovering like a panther.

"Oh, God — I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

She lifts up onto her elbows. "Yeah, I'm—"

She pauses, staring at him. She's never been this close to him before, but she realizes now that the glasses and hair  _really_  do a disservice to his face. He has nice eyes, especially. There's green in them.

"God, I'm so sorry, Rey. Here, let me just—"

He grabs her under the armpits before she can say anything and hauls her to her feet in one swift movement like she weighs nothing. Rey gasps, clutching his arms, but he sets her down and releases her like he doesn't even notice that he  _literally_  just took her breath away. He drops down to the ground again, picking up her textbooks while she stares, stunned. It's not that she hadn't known he's strong, but ... no one's ever just  _lifted_  her off the ground like that.

"God, I'm so — I'm so sorry—I didn't even need help with the lockers, God, I'm such an idiot." He lurches to his feet again, holding out her books and staring at her forehead, which is pounding. "Are you okay? I can take you to the nurse. I don't know what to do, Rey, I'm so sorry."

She slowly takes her books back.

"I thought — you  _didn't_ need help with the lockers, you said?"

Matt's face quickly flushes. "I ... I can explain, it was ... no, because it just seemed like you were—you and your boyfriend, he grabbed you, I just—I didn't know if you needed help, I thought I should help, so I just said ... God, I'm so sorry, Rey, please believe me."

Rey laughs quietly, a little overwhelmed.

"You're fine, Matt. Don't worry, I believe you."

He sighs like he's incredible relieved.

Rey clears her throat. "And he's not, um ... he's not my boyfriend. Not that it matters, but ... we're just friends, is what I'm trying to say." She clears her throat again, frowning at herself. She has no reason to be telling this to Matt the Janitor.

"Oh," he says quickly, eyes bright. "Oh, I didn't know. I — so ... okay."

Rey doesn't know what else to say, and Matt says nothing more. It's growing a little awkward when the bell rings.

"Oh, shoot," she says, smiling. "I've got to get to class."

"Shoot," he repeats, rubbing his arm. "Well, I'll see you after school."

It's when she has cheer practice.

"Sure, yeah," she says, backing away. "See you."

He beams.

* * *

"All right, stop, stop,  _stop,"_  says Rey, shutting off the music that's playing through the gym speakers. "Kaydel, you  _really_  have to tighten up the twist or you're going to hurt someone."

Kaydel groans. "I'm trying. I don't know why I can't get it."

"Yes, you do know why," Rey says under her breath. The girls are  _all_  distracted by Matt, whose cleaning the gym at the opposite end. "Look, we should have had this routine nailed a long time ago. The game's in two days, you guys."

None of the girls say anything, most of them avoiding her eyes. She checks her Fitbit and sighs.

"We only have ten minutes left. Does anyone have emergency plans tonight?"

"We're going to the movies with Finn and Poe," says Rose, as though Rey didn't know.

"That's not until late," she says, and then raises her voice to address them all. "I want us all to stay for an extra hour to really knock things out. So unless it's an emergency, postpone your plans for the next hour."

"How are we gonna stay?" Rose asks, stretching in a standing split. "Doors lock right away."

Rey waves her hand dismissively, swiping the sweat from her neck with the hem of her shirt.

"Matt will keep it open for me."

Several of the girls say 'ooooh'.

"Stop," Rey says, drawing out the word as she jogs toward Matt.

When he notices her approaching, he fumbles with his broom and drops it.

"All done?" he asks, quickly picking it up.

"Not quite," she says, cracking her knuckles. "I'm really sorry to ask this, but do you think I could stay behind for about an hour to practice more? I promise not to let any riff-raff in."

She laughs at her own joke, hoping to sway him, but he just stares at her a little dumbly.

Something like a revelation passes over his face.

"I'll have to stay, too, then."

"Oh — no, that's okay. If you lock up before you leave, then we should be good."

"That's not—I don't mean that—no, I can stay," he says, nodding rapidly. "I can stay. It's just you?"

"Oh, no," she says, looking over her shoulder at the squad, who are all watching her. "It's all of us. But you don't have to stay, I wasn't trying to—"

"No, I'll stay," he blurts, swallows hard. "I'll ... stay, yeah."

Rey presses her lips together and nods once, feeling a little uncomfortable for putting him out. Mostly, she's just selfishly pleased; she wants to practice.

"Okay, if you want," she says, squeezing his arm. "Thanks, Matt."

His eyes snap to her hand and don't leave even after she's dropped it and started back toward her squad.

"In positions, girls," she says, grabbing the remote and turning the music back on. "Let's just go from the top."

Rey doesn't participate at first, just watching the girls and directing them. The routine is a whole new one that Rey devised by herself, and she's a little anxious for it to go well. Five minutes in, though, Matt unzips his uniform and ties the sleeves around his mid-section. He's wearing a deep red t-shirt underneath, nothing special, but it still causes the girls to topple in their pyramid.

"Oh, my fucking God," Rey mutters, eyes closed as she rubs her forehead. "If anyone broke anything, I'm going to scream."

There's muffled swearing, a few groans as everyone gets up and dusts themselves off. Nothing seems to be broken, but Rey decides to save the more 'dangerous' moves for a time when Matt's not around to distract them. Usually, her squad nails the pyramid.

When Kaydel notices Matt rushing over to them, she collapses back on the ground.

"I think my ankle's broken," she groans.

Rey rolls her eyes. Matt glances at Kaydel, but goes to Rey.

"Are you okay?" he asks quickly, crouching a little, eyes flitting all over her body as he checks her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't even in the pyramid."

"Oh." He nods, swallowing, staring at her.

Another moment passes until Rey looks away, and then Matt turns and goes to Kaydel and crouches next to her.

"Can you walk?" he asks while the other girls watch.

"My foot," she says, grabbing onto his bare elbow as though for stability, though Rey can see her squeezing his bicep. "It's broken."

Much like he did to Rey, Matt lifts Kaydel easily off the ground, one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees. Kaydel looks in Heaven.

"She's fine, she's fine," says Rey, coming over and touching Matt's arm to get him to let her down.

He does so warily, but then Kaydel giggles and skips over to her friends while Rey glares. Matt looks a little confused, maybe even hurt.

"Oh," he says like he understands something, his tone sad.

"Sorry," Rey mumbles, patting him on the shoulder. "It's just 'cause she has a crush on you."

Matt looks floored by that, laughs a little.

"What? I thought you were all making fun of me."

"No, of course not!  _Matt,"_ she slaps him lightly on the arm, because it's really so ludicrous that he would think that when in reality they all want his dick in their mouths. "We would never, trust me."

He gives her a strange look, something soft and warm, something she's not sure she's seeing right.

"You should get back to work," she says, heart beating a little harder.

Matt nods, swallowing. "Yeah, get to ... gotta get to work."

Rey turns before he's gone, frowning deeply at herself.

"Everyone pay attention," she says, clapping once to get them to stop ogling him. "Let's go from midpoint, no pyramid. Follow my lead."

Matt doesn't often clean when they're practicing, but Rey's never cared before when he did. Now, she can't help but look at him every now and again. Every time she does, Matt's looking at her, too.

* * *

"I want to fuck him  _so_ badly," Jessika whines, sitting on the edge of the counter sink in the changing room while Rey does her makeup beside her. "I swear, I've never wanted a dick this much before."

"Me,  _too_ ," says Becky, nearly drooling. "I would never do anal, but if he wanted to fuck my ass, I'd let him."

There's a chorus of agreement. Rey snorts. She thinks she'd let him fuck her maybe. Not in the ass, though.

"I don't  _want_  to fuck him," says Kaydel, brushing her long hair, "I  _will_  fuck him."

Rey laughs. "He's like, in his thirties. He's not going to fuck any of you."

"Not with that attitude," says Rose, slapping her ass as she passes with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

Rey just rolls her eyes. Frankly, she doesn't know why Rose is participating in this whole thing. She likes Finn, not Matt.

Jessika suddenly gasps, sitting straight so quickly that she slides right off the sink.

"You guys! Is he gonna be at the school Friday night?"

Rey pumps her mascara, re-applying it. "Why would he be? It's faculty only."

Once a year, Rey's school holds a sleepover event to demonstrate global poverty. From the moment school lets out until the morning, all they will be allowed to eat is a bowl of rice while watching videos about impoverished children that make everyone uncomfortable. Rey's been participating since she entered high school, and it's become something of a tradition with her friends.

Jessika rests her chin on Rey's shoulder and locks eyes with her in the mirror.

"You talk to him sometimes, can you ask him? Pretty please?"

"He's not even faculty," Rey says again, blinking a few times to check her lashes. "Anyway, why do you want to know?"

"What do you mean 'why'? That's the perfect opportunity to get him to have sex with me."

Rey snorts and it turns into a laugh. "You guys need to relax with that. There's no way he'd be interested in having sex with any of us when we're all underage. And it's illegal. And he could lose his job. And honestly? I think he might be a virgin."

Someone laughs.

Jessika hugs her around the waist. "Please ask him? Please, please?"

"Yeah, all right, fine," she says, putting her makeup away.

Kaydel lets out a chorus of 'oh, my God'.

"Are we doing this, then?" she asks. "Friday night, we're all going for it?"

"Not me," says Rey.

Everyone ignores her.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!"

"I'm so fucking down."

"Me, too!"

"I'm getting that dick, mark my words."

Unable to handle any more, Rey removes herself from Kaydel and leaves the locker room ahead of them all. There's still some daylight left, she realizes as she exits the school.

Normally, she'd have driven herself, but her car broke down a few days ago and she's been taking the bus ever since.

"Rey! Over here!"

She sees Matt idling by the school in a dark blue truck with a rusted fender. He has the passenger side window down and he's leaning toward her, waving when she notices him. She glances back at the school, sees the girls goofing around and streaming out of the gym, and then approaches the truck.

Matt pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. When Rey crosses her arms over the window frame, his throat bobs. She looks around the interior. She always just thought Matt took the bus to and from work.

"I didn't realize you drive yourself to school."

"Oh, sorry," he says, as though an apology is needed. "I normally don't. I just did today."

"Wow, that's so weird," she says, amused. "We're like opposites. Usually I drive, but my car broke down a couple days ago."

"Yeah, I know," he says, swallows. "You told me yesterday."

Belatedly, she remembers doing so.

"Right," she says, embarrassed. "Well, anyway ... so, um ... the girls want to know if you'll be at the school Friday night for the thing."

Matt looks all at once nervous, the hand closest to her trembling.

"Do you ... your friends want to know?" he asks. "You're asking for ... for a friend?"

"Yeah," she says, nodding once. Didn't she just say that? "For all my friends."

Matt swallows, and Rey swears she can  _feel_  the energy change.

"I was asked to chaperone," he says, swallowing  _again._  "I'll be there."

"Oh," she says, smiling to herself because the girls are going to  _freak_  about this. "Well, I'll see you there, then."

"Do you want a ride?" he blurts, overly loud. "I can give you a lift. It's just a weird coincidence, just because you don't have your car today, and I do, so I thought I could—let me drive you."

Rey leans off the vehicle. "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'm like, straight across the city."

He shakes his head quickly, eyebrows raised behind those God awful glasses.

"It's no trouble, really. None at all."

Rey bites the corner of her lip, looks down the length of the road.

"What part of the city do you live?"

"Corus—Jakku."

Rey frowns. "You were going to say Coruscant?"

He blushes deeply, face illuminated by the streetlamp right next to them.

"I used to," he says quickly.

Rey waits for more, but there is none. "Used to what?"

"I meant I used to live there, sorry," he says, looking mightily uncomfortable. "I moved recently. To Jakku. I live in Jakku, that's where I'm going."

Rey lives in Jakku. It's not a large suburb, and she's never seen Matt around, which she would have done if he'd been there a while. She's about to ask him when he moved, but he speaks before she can.

"Get in," he says, opening the door from the inside, looking encouraging. "I don't bite. Unless asked."

He lets out a forced laugh while Rey cringes, debating with herself whether he's some kind of serial killer or something. Probably not, right? It's probably rude to assume that just because he's a little different.

But still, she finds she can't get in the vehicle with him. She's not  _worried_ , per se. Her gut tells her he's harmless, if a little weird, but she's nothing if not cautious.

"Thanks for the offer, Matt," she says, closing the door. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just going to take the bus."

He looks crestfallen, suddenly won't look at her.

"Yeah—obviously. No, yeah, obviously. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sorry."

Rey's stomach turns at the idea that she's hurting his feelings.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," she says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you—see you tomorrow."

He's putting his truck in gear and jerkily driving off before he's even done speaking, making Rey stumble away from the truck.

When he's gone around the corner, she takes a deep breath and watches the bus approach from the opposite end. Kaydel suddenly jumps on her from the back, putting her in a chokehold. She releases her in the same second before hurrying for the bus with Rose and a few other girls behind singing loudly.

Rose holds her hand out to Rey while she walks to the bus with her free arm slung around Jessika's shoulders.

"So I asked Matt if he's coming tomorrow," she says, taking Rose's hand. "Apparently he is."

Though she's far away from them, almost climbing on the bus, Kaydel  _squeals._

"Are you serious?" she calls across the distance, one foot on the step.

Rey shoos Kaydel ahead onto the bus. She can't believe any of them are even doing this stupid challenge. Granted, Rey can see  _why_. Without the glasses and hair, Matt would be so hot, she's sure of it. But she's  _convinced_ he's never even seen a cunt in real life. She doesn't want to imagine the fumble that would happen if any of them  _did_  try to have sex with him. He'd probably jizz before even getting it in. He'd probably be the type to ask her for help with what to do, or ask her where to put it, or once he was inside, he'd probably ask what to do next. It would be so awful. Not that she's thinking about _herself_ trying to fuck him, because fat chance of that happening. The mere thought is embarrassing.

And anyway, it's all redundant because Matt's not going to fuck  _any_  of them. That's just gross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mildly dubious consent, then full consent.

All lights are out in the gym, the room packed with all the high-schoolers sitting in chairs in front of the massive drop down projection screen. A video on poverty plays, illuminating the gym in a pale blue glow. Slow-moving slides illustrate the faces of distressed children with cracked lips, a sad melody doing its best to touch everyone's heart strings. It's the exact same video the school shows every year, and none of the squad are paying attention. Rey is staring across the length of the gym at Matt, whose wearing tan jeans and a long-sleeved grey tee. Every Friday is casual dress day. He's standing near the wall and leaning on his broom handle as he gazes at the hanging screen. The rest of the girls are whispering back and forth about the rules for tonight.

"We need a way to prove we're telling the truth if we get him," Bazine whispers.

She's the cockiest girl Rey knows, but if anyone actually manages to seduce Matt tonight, it will be her.

"Yeah," says Jessika. "We should take our phones with us and find a way to record it."

The girls all nod, intent, and chatter on about it. Rey shifts uncomfortably as she looks away from Matt. The girls get so excited that their voices start scream-whispering after a few minutes, and Miss Bibi-Aete has to come over to shush them. They fall silent after that, but as soon as the video shuts off, they're right back at it. The evening carries on, mostly nothing more than eating a bowl of rice and playing games. It's while everyone's busy having fun that the girls start their plan.

Their corner is in the far back, sleep mats all laid out in a wide circle. Matt had left a while ago to clean up other parts of the school. As the first player, Kaydel smoothly exits the the gym in search of him. She's back about ten minutes later, skipping over and looking ready to burst with glee.

Jessika's jaw drops. "No fucking way. He gave it up to you?"

Kaydel quickly waves her hand in dismissal.

"No, but I pretended to trip so I could catch myself on his dick-" Someone snorts. "-and let me tell you - guy's got a schlong the size of my _wrist_."

Rey rolls her eyes and falls to her back on her sleeping mat, picking up her phone to check her social media.

The girls get turned down one after another, though by the last few, they're looking less and less disheartened. At first, they were all shocked ("Is he really saying no to the entire cheerleading squad? I thought that was every guy's wet dream!"), but that only fueled their competitiveness. They were throwing out lines at him that were more and more obvious. The penultimate girl simply asked him if he wanted to fuck.

Bazine was highly irritated by her rejection, but less so once it became clear Matt doesn't want any of them. Apparently it's not as bad when _all_ of them are getting turned down. Rose is the last to go, doing it just for kicks and maybe a little to make Finn jealous. Rey doesn't miss the way he stares bitterly after her.

Yet as expected, Rose comes back unsuccessful and chipper. Hardly seconds after her return, Finn comes along and says he wants to talk to her alone. Rose widens her eyes eagerly at Rey before following him to a secluded spot. Rey stares after them, excited. They might actually become a couple tonight. Rose has been gushing about him for  _ever_.

In the middle of her nosy staring, someone kicks her right off the mat, her palms slapping against the cold floor. She snaps her head around and glares at a bouncing Kaydel.

"Your turn, Coach."

Rey grumbles and rights herself.

"I was never a part of this."

"Being part of the cheer squad means you're part of it," says Jessika.

Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes to the ceiling. He'll say no to her anyway, she might as well just humour them.

She shoves her phone in her hoodie pocket and leaves the gym, heading for his janitor's closet a few halls down. It's where the last few girls all found him. She hesitates outside the navy door, rolling her eyes hard in her head because she's embarrassed about even doing this. Theoretically, she doesn't have to _actually_ flirt. She could just not do it and say she did. The tension leaves her at the thought, and she nods to herself. That's a much better idea. That way, she also doesn't have to deal with the sting of him badly rejecting her like he's done for all the others.

The first few girls said he seemed confused by their actions, but all rest said he looked disappointed when he saw who was approaching him. It probably hurt his feelings, what they were doing. Rey remembers what he said yesterday about thinking the girls were making fun of him. Even though she reassured him they weren't, she can't help thinking their current little game was only reinforcing his insecurity. And she likes Matt. She does want him to think she's trying to pick on him.

A few more seconds pass before she knocks on the door. She waits a long moment, but there's no answer. She knocks again. Right behind her, the door to the men's bathroom opens, and Rey glances back to see Matt coming out. He's drying his hands with paper towel, but he freezes when he sees her.

Rey turns around to face him, giving him a soft smile.

"Hi, Matt."

He blanches. "R-Rey. Hi."

She feels awkward already.

"Are you busy?"

"No," he blurts, overly loud, and takes two long steps closer. He swallows. "Did you come here for me?"

"Yeah, I just want..." She falters, not quite knowing what to say.

She wets her dry lips and meets his eyes. He looks highly expectant.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Nevermind," she says, shaking her head. "I don't want anything. I'll just ... leave you to it."

Her face burns as she turns away, thinking her blush will at least convince her friends of the lie she has to feed them.

Matt suddenly grabs her arm and turns her back, yanking her into his body. Strong arms wrap around her and keep her against him, cradling her.

"I know what you want."

He shoves open the door behind her, stumbling in his haste to get her into his closet. The door closes and Matt turns the lock. Rey sputters, bewildered, as he backs her up against empty desk and immediately goes for her lips. He holds her face firmly in his hands, kissing her desperately.

"I was waiting for you," he murmurs into her mouth, kisses her again. "I knew you'd come."

Overwhelmed, Rey means to tell him to stop, but she loses her focus when he suddenly tugs her away and turns her. He bends her over his desk with her front flat to the surface. Long fingers curl around her sweats and panties and jerk them down her thighs, ass jiggling. Rey gasps and jolts forward on the desk.

"I need you so badly," he whispers.

He drops to his knees.

"Matt-!"

In the same second, he buries his face between her legs and greedily sucks on her dampening flesh. Rey lurches up on the tips of her toes, eyes bugging. Matt follows the movement, not breaking contact between his mouth and her pussy.

"Oh, God!" she gasps on an inhale, struggling to breathe.

Matt's huge hands palm both her ass cheeks, massaging and spreading them open as he licks and sucks. He lets out a desperate, deep hum, dipping his face even closer.

Rey's panting, still in a state of shock. There's no way she could have predicted this would happen. She wasn't even going to proposition him, having thought for certain he would say no to her since he said no to everybody else.

Matt moans into her cunt, sliding his hands down to wrap firmly around the backs of her thighs, thumbs grazing skin. His wet, warm tongue slurps over every inch of her, and he wriggles it as deeply into her hole as he can, impatiently laving at her insides and licking up every last drop of her wetness.

 _"Fuck,"_ Rey whispers harshly.

She curls her fingers around the edge of the desk, hanging on. He abruptly pulls his tongue out and carefully strokes one finger deep inside in its place. Pulling it back to the tip, he swiftly joins it with another. They moan together as he starts fingering her, rolling and sucking her clit in his mouth with soft, wet sounds.

Rey whimpers, rolling her ass up and down to ride his fingers. Matt makes a needy sound at how into it she is and lets her clit fall out of his mouth. He presses the side of his face into the soft flesh of her ass, fingering her faster. Erotic, wet squelches fill the room, turning Rey on even more.

"Matt," she breathes, lost in the haze of deep pleasure.

"Rey," he groans back, and Rey clenches around him.

It's then she remembers she's supposed to be recording this.

She sneaks one hand into her hoodie pocket and pulls out her phone, quickly setting up the voice recording app before shoving it back in her pocket. Matt circles his thick fingers repeatedly inside her, stretching her as deeply inside as he can. Rey's still on the high end of confused, but there's no doubt anymore that this is really happening. Matt wants to fuck _her_ for whatever reason, and Rey's so incredibly turned on that she knows she's not going to stop him.

Her pussy lips are puffed up, her insides so slick she can feel a drop of it running down her inner thigh like rain. Just  _yesterday_ , she was skeptical about the idea of Matt being desirable. Now she's dying to know whether Kaydel was exaggerating about the size of him.

"Matt, c'mon," Rey strains impatiently, wiggling her ass. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

He releases a sharp exhale, his warm breath washing over her aching cunt.

She clenches around his fingers on their entire slide out. There's the sound of his scrambling to get his belt open, then the tug of his zipper. He plunges his two fingers back into her, rooting around inside and making her moan. He pulls them out, rubs her essence on his cock, and then does it one more time, lubing himself up with her wetness. Rey's whimpering and rocking her hips against the desk when she finally feels the thick press of his cock head at her entrance, one of his big hands clutching her hip. She inhales a shaky breath and holds it, clenching her walls over and over to help aid his entrance. She hasn't seen his cock so she can't compare to the what Kaydel said, but can already feel that it  _is_ big. It's so, so big.

Matt puffs out short, sharp breaths, both hands now on her hips, holding her in place as he pushes slowly forward.

"I thought ... thought you didn't like me," he says, sounding grateful. "But you came."

Rey's eyes squeeze shut at the sharp stretch of him pushing in, her mouth hanging open. After he breaks the first inch, the sting diminishes immensely and Rey relaxes. She pushes back onto him, taking him all the way in with a small squeak.

Matt grunts, flexing himself into her and jolting her on the desk.

"Rey," he breathes, squeezing her hips hard and tugging her back onto him. "Rey, my  _Rey."_

He stands still and pushes her a little off his cock, pulls her all the way back on with a deeply relieved groan. Rey's body rocks against the surface of his desk with each thrust, her feet twisting inward on the floor. He moves her nearly all the way off his cock, and then slams forward to bury himself all the way in.

Rey cries out, eyes popping open as Matt begins to fuck her in earnest with deep grunts of pleasure. Her hands flex hard enough that a couple knuckles crack, and then her fingers fall limp around the edge of the desk, swaying with every one of his forward thrusts. She lets go of all tension in her body as he pumps into her, her cheek pressed to the cool, smooth desk top.

Without warning, he hoists her up against him, one thickly muscled arm clamping around her middle. The other hand tries to find its way under her shirt, so Rey jerks it up for him, collecting the hem around the back of her neck. She shoves her bra up and out of the way and takes Matt's free hand in both of hers, lifting it to her chest. He lets out a heady whimper and fucks into her harder, gasping and rolling her gum drop nipple.

"Oh, God," she strains, dropping her head back onto his shoulder and squeezing his hand.

He turns his face toward her neck, his hot breaths fanning over her skin. Without even thinking, she tilts her head to the side to give him better access. It's like instinct. As soon as his hot mouth sucks on her throat, she arches her back, letting out a sultry, long moan. She's so, so close. She drops her free hand to her slippery clit and rubs herself off as fast as she can, rocking onto him and circling her ass to make him stretch her. Nothing has ever felt better than this.

Matt grunts and thrusts hard and deep into her, cock twitching. He presses her flat against the desk again, this time curving around her. Both arms coming around her middle to hold her to him, keeping her where he wants her. He keeps fucking her, hot breaths puffing on shoulder.

"Yes," Rey whispers over and over, brows knitting and face crumpled. She sucks in a breath, holds it for one intensely long second, and then she's crying out as her body is gripped by orgasm. Her moans sound near pained, body frantically moving back into Matt's. He moans gruffly into her ear, a little higher pitched than normal, and fucks her as fast as he can. It feels so incredibly good that Rey can't hold in a sob of pleasure, her climax rolling through her entire body.

"I'm gonna come," Matt says in a rush, broad palms sliding all over her bared skin. Rey's still dazed and sedate from her orgasm, mewling softly as she rides the tail end of it. "I want to come inside you, Rey. I want to come inside."

She just whimpers and stretches out for him, knowing exactly how irresponsible it is and not caring in the slightest. She wants it, too.

He thrusts fast and hard into her, his moans becoming louder and more affected. His voice sounds so dirty in Rey's ear that her eyes slip closed, her body gripping his cock as tight as it can.

"Rey," he groans. "Oh - oh, God.  _Rey."_

He lets out a deep, trembling moan as he pounds into her a final time. She feels his cum spurting into her, thick and warm. He keeps going until every drop of him is deposited in her. Matt weakly kisses her neck, continuing in long, deep strokes to push his semen deeper and deeper. One of his hands glides down the front of her body and in between their legs. He rubs her wetness into his cock, tickling her sensitive clit.

Rey's breaths come heavy and slow. She blinks dazedly at the wall, faintly aware of the motion of Matt still rocking his cum into her, the smooth feel of the desk beneath her hands. She inhales slowly, sighs it out. Matt stays pressed all the way inside her and kisses her upper back, her shoulder, cuddling her to him. Rey murmurs, relaxed. She squeezes around his softening cock. The clearer her head becomes, the more it really registers what happened. She just had mind blowing sex with the janitor. She giggles, making herself breathless. Matt smiles against her shoulder, nuzzling her body and kissing her over and over.

"I have to get back," she says roughly, throat a little raw. "The teachers might realize I'm missing."

Matt nods softly against her and presses one last long kiss to her back. His touches are soft and gentle as he slowly slides out, holding onto her hips. Still bent over the desk, Rey reaches back and grabs her panties and sweats, sliding them back up. She stands straight and Matt leans back against the desk, cock still out. He's watching her, arousal still plain in his face, cock still coated with her.

She steps closer, looking up at him while he looks down at her.

"Let me help you clean off."

She drops to her knees and sucks him into her mouth without using her hands. He exhales as she slurps her spittle and tangy essence off him. One of his gentle hands slides through her hair, his touch delicate. She moans around his cock, sucking the last of herself off him before she tucks him back in his pants, doing them up for him. She gives him a gentle rub through the material and leans up to kiss his cheek.

He's watching her in awe, mesmerized.

"See you later, Matt," she says, blushing now at how intensely he's staring at her face.

She leaves him there leaning against his desk, panting as he watches her go.

Her friends are going to  _freak._


End file.
